WANDER WAR
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: —Habras ganado la batalla cuatro, pero nunca la guerra. Declarándose de esa manera la Wander War entre Lord Hater y Sylvia, por la atención de Wander. (Leve WanderxSylvia).


_**¡Hola linduras!, ¿Que es esto? Jajaja se resume que cierta autora me complació con un cierto dibujo loco (En serio que estaba loco lol) idea de ambas, y al atreverse hacerlo me dije, "Le debo una que también este loca" lol así que aquí esta mi intento de pago, Becatrox XD (Por los exóticos chocolates que Wade se atragantaba junto a Spidey lol).**_

 _ **Aviso de ooc. Me refiero a Don Odion como su nombre en ingles Lord Hater.**_

 _ **Jajaja tomense esta onda con humor XD.**_

 _ **Galaxia Wander no me pertenece, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"WANDER WAR"**

Las flores eran tan hermosas, gobernaban toda la lujosa habitación del hotel mas caro en el planeta Honey, privilegios de ser básicamente héroes en la galaxia, luego de toda esa situación con Lord Dominator que esperemos jamás vuelva a robar cámara.

La zbornak observaba embelesada el decorado, unas velas tan hermosas junto a pétalos se posaban en la asombra, formando la imagen sublime de un corazón, la cama de sabanas blancas se miraba tan esponjada. Las mejillas de la fémina ardieron con un adorable sonrojo, al imaginarse que pasaría en esa cama y no era de menos si su reciente esposo la cargaba en brazos.

—¡Y que te parece tu castillo princesa!.

Exclamo adorable el nómada jugando con la chica entre sus delgados brazos, una sonrisa plena se posaba en su rostro naranja, se acaba de casar con la hembra de sus sueños, como no sentirse más pleno que cuando deambula.

—Es... Perfecto, Wander.

Dijo en trance la dura de Sylvia, que en este momentos se sentía tan blanda, era tanta azúcar y tanto sueño junto que su mente se encontraba en un estado de coma probocado por sobredosis de azúcar. Y el cantante lo sabía, limitándose a reír por lo bajo y dejar en la cama con sumo cuidado a su fiel compañera de viajes, prometía hacerla el doble de feliz desde ahora.

—Tu eres perfecta, mi Sylvia. Por ello te tratare como una delicada pluma.

Le susurro con una sonrisa de adoración tomando sus manos, ella le correspondía acercando su rostro, un beso lindo e hipnótico, sublime, pequeño, casi casto se hizo presente.

Y como si fuese broma de mal gusto, toda el aura de cristales de azúcar se quebró con unos enormes golpes pesados a la puerta, matando la chispa rosa del momento.

—¿Sera muy tarde para empezar a volar dientes?...

Dijo entre gruñidos la zbornak, haciendo a Wander reír nervioso por la seguridad de los empleados del hotel.

—Jeje ¡Vamos, Syl!.

Cambio su tono a su habitual positivismo.

—Los chicos solo hacen su trabajo para atendernos mejor.

Decía alejándose para abrir la puerta, ignorando el ceño fruncido de su pareja, pensaba despedirlo rápido al empleado para que su esposa estuviese tranquila. Pero jamás esperó que quien estaba detrás de esa puerta fuera...

—¿Hatey?.

Se pregunto entre impactado y estusiasmado, mientras que Sylvia mantenía una cara de "¡¿En serio?!" y el Lord hacia aun lado con un brazo al toca banjo, importándole poco si lo invitaron a pasar oh no.

—¿Aquien mas esperabas?, ¡Claro que soy yo tonto! No estarías pensando que vendrías al mejor hotel de la galaxia, ¡Sin pasar la más placentera noche de juegos con tu mejor amigo!.

Grito el Lord que había empezando a comerse por montones los chocolates cortesía de la habitación, los ojos de Wander brillaban verdes como cuando ve algo lindo, desde que Hater luego de tanto proceso de negación acepto su amistad y conviven más y más tiempo juntos, siempre lograba sorprenderlo de lo mucho que adora su amistad. ¿En serio quería pasar jugando con él una noche completa sin pausas?, ¡Esto era un sueño hecho real! Cosa por la cual comenzó a vibrar.

—¡ASI QUE LISTO PARA LA MEJOR PIJAMADA SÚPER COOL DE TODA LA GALAXIA!.

Grito como en un concierto de rock, con el típico gesto de manos que hace en ambas.

—¡CLARO QUE LO ESTOY, MEJOR AMIGO HASTA EL FIN!.

Respondio eufórico agitando los brazos, las sonrisas de niños de ambos combinaban perfectamente, hasta que una toz seca de Sylvia hizo al nómada recordar la situación.

—Este... Hatey.

Se rascaba la nuca, asiendo que el Lord cambiara su alegría por confusión ya que Wander había dejado de sonreirle muerto de alegría como siempre que lo ve y acepta que convivan, ¿Por que ahora que él lo ofrecía actuaba así?.

—Sylvia y yo...

—¡Hola!.

Dijo con enojo, cruzada de brazos al fondo la zbornak que había sido ignorada todo este tiempo.

—Nos acabamos de casar, tú estuvites ahí hace unas horas, Hatey ¿Recuerdas?.

—¡Claro que debe recordarlo, se comió todo el pastel y abrir la mitad de los regalos, los cuales no volvimos a ver mas!.

—Syl...

Susurro entre dientes, asiendo a la mencionada levantar una ceja, como Wander podía parecer regañarla a ella y no a ese tonto que acaba de interrumpirlos en algo tan importante, como si a Wander le angustiaba más que dicho tonto iba poniendo expresión triste por la dirección del asunto... Le molestaba pero bien sabia lo "Delicado" que es con todos su nómada, otro motivo porque lo ama tanto.

—Los recién casados pasan mucho tiempo juntos a "Solas" sobretodo en su luna de miel.

Sonrió adorable, sonrojándose aun molesta la fémina sentada en la cama, sumándose la confusión a la tristeza del muerto rostro.

—Es cuando su amor se baña mas de miel. Por eso aunque lo de la pijamada es tan tentador y soñado yo...

Su amplia sonrisa se fue borrando, pareciendo que el poderoso Lord Hater estaba apuntó de llorar por tal rechazo.

—¡Ya ya, ya entendí!.

Exagerado tono dramático.

—¡Tú Wander prefieres desperdiciar una aburrida noche con ese cuatro que la ves todos los días, a una pijamada con el mas cool existente!, ¡Ya lo comprendí!, ¡Pero adivina!, ¡NO ME IMPORTA!.

Y con eso dio la vuelta corriendo entre infantil llanto a la salida, llevándose consigo el resto de los chocolates gratuitos, destruyéndo de paso a propósito el corazón de pétalos en el suelo.

—Hatey...

Balbuceo triste por ver de esa forma a su soñado amigo, si tan solo el Lord no fuese tan inocente (Tonto) sobre algunos temas, comprendería lo que la noche de bodas significa y porque no pudiera dejar a Sylvia así...

—Al menos que...

Dijo para si, cerrando la puerta.

—¡Por fin!.

La cabellos rosas había vuelto a su serenidad, tranquila por acabarse las interrupciones, había tenido que usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre el latoso Lord, no solo por interrumpir sino por haberse atrevido a decirle cuatro otra vez.

—Oye pequeño.

Llamo a su esposo que seguía de espaldas tocando con las manos la puerta, como lo conocía que sin verle la cara sabía que se encontraba triste por el tonto esqueleto que adora tanto, logrando que se preocupara.

—Wander tuvites mucho tacto, estoy segura que Lord Hater estará bien y...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas en seco, al ver como la bola de pelos se daba la vuelta con una expresión entre traviesa y psicótica, arrancándose el trajesito de novio negro que estuvo usando todo este tiempo, como si fuera concurso de velocidad, la fémina dejo escapar un grito cuando se lanzo como proyectil sobre ella en la cama, jamás lo había visto así.

—Wander...

—Te amo, Sylvia.

Le dijo buscando la forma más factible de quitarle el esponjado vestido de novia que reflejaba pureza, usando poca delicadeza en este proceso por las prisas.

—¡Yo también, Wander. Pero ten cuidado!.

Fue más que una suplica escuchándose romperse la costura del simbólico atuendo, en algún momento sentía que ni siquiera podía mover las manos y sólo unos brazos naranjas la hundían debajo de la sabanas, a una velocidad que le costaba procesar que pasaba asustada.

—¡WADER!.

Retumbo ese grito en todo el planeta Honey, quedando muy en el averno lo de "Delicada pluma".

—¡AAAAAAAHHHH GROP AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!.

Y así entre las suplicas hacia esa poderosa entidad, los alaridos de sorpresa con dolor, angustia pasando en el proceso a placer, terminando en goce y cansancio, se mezclaban, hasta terminar, en un tiempo no muy largo.

* * *

—¿Sylvia?.

Llamo el cabellos naranjas saliendo de la ducha con una toalla en el cuello, a una desalienada azulada, que dormía agotada con los cabellos enredados, así como las sabanas rasgadas desordenadas envolviéndola, el aspecto de Sylvia se compararía como al tener una rigurosa batalla con un poderoso contrincante, ya que juraba no podría moverse normalmente en días, ¡Si el simple hecho de respirar parecía una proeza!. Aunque no negaremos informar que se encontraba muy feliz.

—Grop, si esta profundamente dormida.

La aparente sonrisa inocente (¿?) y vivaz de Wander se posaba de nuevo en él.

—Todo como lo pensado. Ahora...

Mordió su labio inferior, arrojando lejos la toalla terminando de secarse, saliendo emocionado de la habitación, sin antes darle un leve beso en los labios a su esposa con lo más sercano a sueña con los angelitos.

* * *

Mientras un piso más abajo, en la habitación de cierto Lord.

—¡No Peepers!.

Tiro de un manotazo la vaca vampiro de figurita que el comandante sostenía.

—¡Arruinates el juego!, ¡Wander lo hace mucho más divertido!, ¡La vaca es adorable y divertida!, ¡Únicamente tú podrías hacer esto aburrido!.

Le reclamaba parándose a patear las costosas figuritas de nerd friki, que pertenecían a ambos (Importándole poco a Hater ese hecho). El comandante solo pudo apretaba los puños intentando contener la cólera junto a tristeza en su posición.

—Así... ¡Pues siento no ser precisamente Wander para ser tan divertido y compartir esta habitación con usted!.

Ahora fue él quien pateo la figurita de mini Lord Hater entre las de colección, dándole la espalda con pasos pesados para retirarse.

—¿Eh?, ¡¿Donde se supone que vas, Peepers?!, ¡En ningún momento te dije que te daba permiso de dejarme solo!.

Hater casi sentía salir el poder color verde emanando de sus huesudas manos, este era el colmo, primero Wander lo bota y ahora hasta su subordinado de Peepers... ¡¿Que seguía, lustrarle las botas al chismoso de Andy?!.

—¡Y usted en ningún momento me pidió permiso para dejar mis labores que son importantes para ambos y toda la frota!...

El más grande de la galaxia se sorprendió, ya que por primera vez el ojo rojo no mostraba miedo oh respecto, sino pura indignación (Cubriendo algo mas, detrás de esa rígida mirada carmesí).

—¡Solo me arrastro a la estúpida boda de esos hippies que no se bañan seguido!.

Apretó la perilla de la puerta con rabia, saltándose las venas de su único ojo.

—¡Para despues volverme arrastrar a su luna de miel, solo para que vea de menos mis juegos añorando los de Wander!, ¡Le informó que no me interesa si lo extraña y no soy el fenómeno naranja!, ¡Al igual que si usted desea ser Sylvia para tener su atención!.

Respiro hondo antes de terminar de poner los pies fuera del cuarto, intentando regresar al autocontrol que siempre se presiona a tener, medio viendo la sorpresa y enojo de niño regañado en Hater, bien sabía que le dijo la verdad con lo ultimo.

—Ire a la biblioteca del hotel, o en caso que no tengan una, saldré a buscarla, de alguna manera conseguiré datos útiles para la futura conquista del planeta si llegase a estar en nuestra lista, este o otro cercano.

La falsa serenidad se mantenía en el comandante, estando ya del otro lado, poniendo lo más rígida su espalda para mostrar rectitud en su silueta.

—No me espere despierto.

Hoy no poseía ganas de aguantar balbucear dormido a su Lord el nombre de la plaga, luego de leerle un cuento y fielmente velar su sueño.

—Nah. Estúpido, Peepers.

Dejo salir en soledad el más grande.

—Ni que Wander en si me importara tanto.

Tomo un par de cool figuritas rojas junto a la abandonada vaca vampiro, con semblante decaído.

—Puedo jugar solo, ¡Es mucho más divertido!...

Ni el mismo se la creía, tirando la esquelética cara contra la amsombra, pareciendo que una nube negra se posaba sobre su cabeza. Si el nerd de su comandante en lugar que estar con él, prefería hundirse en aburridos libros sin hacerles dibujitos ¡Era muy su problema! Así como el de Wander preferir una común noche tonta con la insípida zbornak que con él... Definitivo la nube se formaba sobre él.

La puerta fue tocada manifestando una casi melodía musical, cosa que irrito más al Lord, poniéndose de pie yéndose abrir con rudeza.

—¡¿Y ahora que, Peepers?!.

Casi arranca la puerta creyendo ser su alzado subordinado.

—¡Se te olvidó algo oh recordates que tu lugar es arrastrado ante mí!.

Praticamente escupió el acido, que se agradece no fuese realmente el comandante el presente para escuchar eso, sino en su lugar...

—¿Wander?.

Ni había terminado de decir su nombre con sorpresa, que ya un par de brazos delgados se habian lanzado abrazarse de su cuello, correspondiendo en reflejó el gesto, intentando no perder el equilibrio con el peso extra.

—¡Hatey te extrañe!.

Solo sinceridad decian las palabras del peludo naranja, viendolo con sus hermosos ojos vivaces, era tan tierno que enternecia así como enfurecía al más grande de la galaxia, por ver ternura en un ser que antes odiaba.

—En serio agradesco mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí solo por...

—¡Pues no parece!.

Lo corto mostrando resentimiento con capricho en su aparente verde mirada.

—Me pagas lo de la pijamada en este planeta súper cool, ¡Prefiriendo gastar el tiempo con la zbornak!.

De acuerdo esos eran celos por pelear su atención, cosa que provocó ahora a Wander enternecerse con una leve risita, grabando en su mente el adorable ceño fruncido del Lord.

—¡NO TE RÍAS!.

Demando, no hayandole el chiste para que esa pelusa se estuviera riendo de algo ahora.

—jajaja ¡Lo siento, Hatey! Jajaja.

Se contuvo, escuchando bufar al esqueleto.

—Como sea, ¿Que se supone que sucedió con esa cursilería de pasar tiempo juntos a solas con Sylvia?.

Apodada hace unos minutos la acaparadora de Wanders, por el mismo Hatey... Es decir Lord Hater.

—Oh ella, es que se encuentra descansando. ¡Por ello aproveche para venir a jugar contigo, Hatey!.

Ese había sido el plan perfecto que se armo en segundos el nómada, si dejaba a su reciente esposa lo suficientemente cansada podría irse a jugar con su amado mejor amigo, sin decepcionarla a ella en su noche de bodas, ¡Todos ganan!... Aunque tal vez se le fue la mano en lo brusco, ¡Pero necesitaba ser muy rápido para ahorrar segundos!.

—¿Jugar?...

Susurro Lord Hater bajándole a su rabieta, brillando los huecos por donde ve que aparentan ser ojos, por un segundo temió que ahora que su reciente compadre se caso sus juegos acabarían, y aunque jamás se lo admitiría a nadie... Abría dolido demasiado. Pero como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, el cantante que aun se colgaba de su cuello dejándose abrazar dijo con una sonrisa distinta a las habituales.

—Oh mi Hatey, el hecho que me haya casado con Sylvia no significa que renunciaría a nuestros juegos, ¿Entiendes? Siempre seguiremos jugando.

El sombrero de Wander que jamás lo abandona se había inclinado tapando las miradas de ambos al topar sus frentes, solo sus sonrisas de cómplices con aire de malicia se observaban.

—Así que nuestros juegos siguen, banjo feliz.

Más que pregunta era total afirmación, y claro que seguían, con o sin Sylvia de por medio, ¡Jamás acabarían sus juegos!.

Podría jurarse que Wander dio un gritito al susurrar el obvio si, justo cuando Lord Hater cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

Siendo una noche con helado de vainilla y chocolate, juegos con figuritas de acción y videojuegos, comida chatarra a más no poder, peliculas divertidas de caricaturas y hacer teorías locas de series, bailes con música alta, siendo milagro que nadie llegara a quejarse, risas y cosquillas, cosas locas que juntos son únicas. Hasta terminar relajados luego de tanto en la madrugada, dentro del jacuzzi en forma de corazón, detalle del hotel.

—Por grop amigo, estoy cansado jajaja para que yo lo diga es serio.

Dijo sonriente el nómada apunto de caer dormido, sosteniéndolo con las manos el esqueleto para que no se ahogase.

—Debemos hacerlo mas seguido.

—Oh claro, siempre y cuando te den permiso, Wander.

Aun existía cierto recelo en el tono de Hater, cosa que le seguía pareciendo adorable a la hormiga peluda.

—Jeje eres tan divertido, amigo.

Termino de decir entre varios bostezos, antes de caer dormido acomodándose en los brazos del más grande, como cual gatito que reposa donde quiera de su dueño.

—Prefiero el termino increíblemente cool.

Alardio sabiendo del estado dormido de su mejor amigo, cambiando el tono a malvado luego de salir del jacuzzi con nómada de estrellas en brazos y buscar unos marcadores en la cómoda junto a la cama de la habitación.

—Pero si a divertidos vamos.

Destapo un marcador rojo con sus huesudos labios, acomodando con cuidado a Wander en la cama, siguiendo con escribir algo en su espalda, cambiando luego el marcador por uno negro.

—Veremos si Sylvia piensa igual, amigo.

La maldad con la travesura bailaban juntas en sus palabras, la sonrisa en su muerto rostro asustaría a la propia Lord Dominator si lo viera.

Despertando a los pocos minutos el cantante, sintiendo algunos rayos de sol entrando por la ventana sobre su rostro, sacudiendo con rapidez su cabeza al auto-recordarse que Sylvia lo esperaba un piso arriba.

—¡Hatey debo irme!.

Grito buscando a su amigo con la mirada, encontrándolo a su lado dormido abrazando a la vaquita vampiro de figurita, provocando que Wander tomase una foto mental de ello.

—Jajaja descansa, amigo.

Susurro levantándose con cuidado de la cama intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, siendo igual de cuidadoso al cerrar la puerta. Pasando a correr con todas sus fuerzas a su habitación de recién casado, teniendo la suerte que Sylvia se encontraba aun dormida, con todas las velas decorativas consumidas.

Secándose el nómada un reciente nacido sudor de su frente, relajándose al entrar de nuevo en la cama donde se consumo su amor con la fémina de sus sueños, la cual abrazo con devoción sin borrar jamas la sonrisa que la situación le hacia nacer.

Todo había salido tan bien, no tenía nada de que preocuparse, lo ponía tan feliz los resultados de este alegre y mágico día donde pudo estar con sus dos seres más amados.

—Los amo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver al mundo de los sueños sin dejar de sonreír. Agradecía que Sylvia no se haya despertado mientras no estaba, tendría razón de enojarse por ello pensaría de que forma delicada le explicaría en el transcurso del día que salio un momento a ver a Hater, no iba a ocultarle nada a su esposa, pero si tendría cuidado y pensaría en algo.

* * *

Abriéndose con pereza los ojos a las horas de la fémina, enamorándose por segunda vez al ver a su pequeño esposo abrazándose como peluche a ella. Vaya que esa pelusa la sorprendió anoche, pero aun así no dejaba de ser su Wander y amarlo como solo ese ser llego a su rudo corazón.

—Buenos días dormilón.

Dijo melosa como únicamente con él lo es, abrazándolo más a ella sintiendo que también estaba apunto de despertar.

Borrándose en cuestión de seguidos su estado embelesado al... Descubrir escrito en la peluda espalda naranja con marcador rojo...

 _" Logro cansarlo mucho más que tú "._

Cambiando a marcador negro la firma en mayúscula repintada de...

 _" LORD HATER"._

Yéndose al caño la tranquilidad del cuarto con un alarido rabioso de Sylvia, que no solo se escuchó precisamente en el planeta por su fuerteza.

—WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!.

Cayendo de la cama el mencionado que por insólito que pareciera se asusto debido a la mirada de su amada Sylvia, despertando tosco. Aumentándose los gritos esta vez de ambos al descubrir a los minutos que solo el marcador rojo se quito con agua y el negro era permanente...

Teniendo que improvisar lo del tacto Wander, enfureciéndose la fémina por cualquier inaceptable (Además de mal entendida) explicación.

Siendo el único sonriente aun recostado en la cama de su cuarto, cierto Lord que abrazaba despierto a la bobina figurita, diciendo con sonrisa arrogante y expresión plena así como perversa.

—Habras ganado la batalla cuatro, pero nunca la guerra.

Declarándose de esa manera la Wander War entre Lord Hater y Sylvia, por la atención de Wander.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Jajaja perdí la cuenta de cuanta cosa de doble sentido en acciones y palabras metí lol algunas discretas y otras obvias lol ¿Aquien le van en la WW?, ¡Esta humana claramente a Lord Hate! Jajaja idiota lo adoro... ¡pero a la vez detesto por como me trata a Peepers! 7n7 Jajaja aclaro que en el cap que Hater y Sylvia tienen una cita, dice que ella era un 4 (Y se da a entender que Wander un 6 lol) si me equivoque de número me avisan jajaja gracias por leer esta cosa rara de fic, lindos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos, linduras.**_


End file.
